dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Javen (Wildstorm Universe)
Only to be further weary'd by the arrival of Lord Emp within house Majestros. Finding the wily little higher caste delegate an untrustworthy sort. Intent of Treason Some three-thousand years after Majestic and the WildC.A.T.s conception on the planet Earth, Javen and his contingent of Kheran Shapers would meet Majestros near the site of a recently reawakened Planet Shaper Engine left in the Sol System eons before life on the planet even evolved. While appearing with the intent of offering Majestic the seat of power on the Kheran throne after explaining seditious sects within the Kheran high house were planning a coup against the planets Hierarchy back at the Halo Corporation. The Shaper quickly reveals that Javen himself, is the leader of said radicals after having paralyzed Majestic and disabled Hadrian so he could assume all of Halo's resources for his own meticulous ends. Ends of which being taking Mr. Majestic's pure blood Kherubim genestock to re-activate the Kheran shaper engine, terraform the earth into a New Khera and regrow it's native populace into a new servitor race and overthrow the old society. Javen and many of his like minded followers, feeling that the current monarchy of Khera had become corrupt and stagnant, not at all worth the effort of tolerating much less bothering to serve. Opted to use the terraformer laying dormant on Terra to rebuild the foundations of Khera from scratch, shaped to the liking of the Shapers Guild sect that he lords over. Javen is displeased to find out that Majestros's biometrics were badly degraded by trans-reality radiation poisoning leaving the warlord both dying and unsuitable for the task his former friend desired. Unfortunately he had a backup plan in reserve, his daughter Savant. After hearing of Majestros's escape from their custody, Javen was both irritated that he'd managed to slip through their clutches but at the same time greatly pleased his cohorts managed to secure Kenesha for their ultimate goal of reshaping the planet. Javen sits waiting within the engine's core room while a battle between the Skien and his forces erupt into total anarchy outside his chambers, whole sending off more of his forces to delay the opposition. The Shaper Lord muses with Savant about how much of an honor it is for her to contribute to his cause, as he relished in his supposed victory while prepping equipment, Javen failed to notice the Coda warriors Zealot and Lady Harmony creeping up behind him. A brutal three way battle broke out between them where Javen critically injured Zannah and then killed her mother Harmony, he then cruelly gloated about Savant's true familial heritage just as Majestros flew in. He and Majestic would engage for a time but the later quickly found himself outmatched due to chronal radiation sickness he'd incurred along his extra dimensional travels having weakened him. Just as his former comrade in arms turned bitter enemy was gaining a proper foothold in the battle Kenesha; who was freed by an injured Zeolot, came up and decapitated him from behind using her real mothers Zealot's Kusar Blade while he was distracted. Ending the threat to Earth and Khera that the Shapers represented. | Powers = * : Shapers are a subspecies of the Kherubim race. They are shapeshifters born with a special genome whom are able to change their bodies into a mercury-like substance. ** : Javen is essentially a bio-morphic being possessing the ability to assume the properties of a type of biomolecular, high-tensile metal that he can manipulate into objects of various sizes, shapes, and density for a variety of uses. Primarily, as per his race caste namesake, he forms bladed weapons out of his body. Namely his limbs and mandibles, yet is quite capable of forming shields, hammers, and other basic shapes and properties. *** *** *** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}